Talk:Barracks
Expansion details? So where are the expansion details for this building? You know, the cost per level? If they aren't going to be on this building's page like they are on the page for every other building there should be an obvious link to those details somewhere on this page. 20:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : Well if you LOOK it says "Click one of the following to see its table:" and then in BLUE it shows you 2 links :* Building Expansion Details :* Training Times : and if you CLICK on either link it will show you the information you want depending on the LINK you click -- READ THE INFORMATION ON THE PAGE BEFORE YOU SAY IT IS MISSING!!!!! -- 21:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : No need to act like the internet bad ass, chuckles. There are no blue links appearing for me or I would have clicked them (DURR?). If you had THOUGHT about it for a moment before jumping into bad ass internet guy mode you might have realized that SOMETHING SO OBVIOUS WOULD BE NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE TO MISS SO THERE MUST BE SOME OTHER ISSUE AT HAND HERE. But then I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything else from you. You people just love to jump on every opportunity to inflate your ego's by acting like dicks. But more often than not you guys jump too quickly and end up LANDING ON YOUR FACES. : And yes, I ALREADY tried the OBVIOUS fix of reloading the page after clearing my cache already. : Did I get the childishly unnecessary caps right? I'm not a pro at it like you seem to be. I'm sure there was something else that I should have put in caps. Maybe you can give me some tips for my future attempts a internet badassery? You probably high fived yourself in the mirror after your "victory" here, didn't you? 19:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I apologize for my Caps at the end - but you caught me on a bad day - I had already fixed about 10 posts where players edited a page to make comments and it clearly stated when they edited the page " Post your comments / Replies below this line " and they either 1: Erased the message 2: Posted above the line or 3: erased every post on the page - and then you saying where is the info when it is on the page - if you can NOT see the links then I honestly do not know what to say other than your skin setting may be the cause or Wikia is having some sort of problem. -- 21:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Training times are already listed here - please use the info given I do not like the idea of having the Training times on each Units page or the Construction times on each ships pages - but I see the need in them being there, thus I made the sub-pages for them to be there - but you are all piece-mealing the times back into the individual pages when all of the information is already here to copy / paste over to the proper pages. -- 23:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC)